Types of media used in printing may comprise a percentage of divalent or polyvalent cations mixed into a coating that is later coated over the media. The divalent or polyvalent cations may be added to provide a level of ink bleed control. However, the addition of the divalent or polyvalent cations may interfere with a binder film formation. This may cause the binder to be relatively more susceptible to damage caused by water or wet surfaces. In some cases, handling the printed media with human hands may cause fingerprints or palm prints to show up in the finished product resulting in an inferior product.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.